Attack of the Killer Garage Sale
"Attack of the Killer Garage Sale" is the fourth episode in the television series Danny Phantom. Danny's garage sale to raise money for an outfit goes bust when he has to confront Technus, the ghost master of technology. Episode Recap Jazz is tutoring Dash who's more in awe of her then his studies. When Danny enters the kitchen where they're studying, Dash immediately starts picking on him, prompting the scared boy to go back down to the lab. Afterwards, Dash invites Jazz to his party that he's hosting to which she only agrees to go under the condition that Danny can come as well. In the lab, Jack shows Danny his newest invention, The Fenton Ghost Weasel (a vacuum of sorts), which, with its powerful suction, sucks up various papers and finally the Fenton Thermos which ends up lodged to the nozzle. Jack heads upstairs to get the Fenton Unlodger while Danny suggests putting it in reverse, causing it to spew out the thermos which contacts with the ghost portal button, unleashing Technus. Going ghost, Danny accidentally plants the idea of world domination into his head, causing the two to fight. First Danny attacks, but Technus repulses him with his electrostaff. Danny succeeds by sucking him inside the Fenton weasel, which then overloads, spraying ectoplasm goo all over the entire lab. Danny, Sam, and Tucker are at The Nasty Burger later on where Sam suggests a trip to the amusement park on the weekend. Tucker refuses, saying it's far too expensive. Sam offers to loan him some money, but he refuses. All the while, Danny eyes Dash inviting others to his party, including Paulina. Danny however is shocked when Dash invites him, keeping Jazz's request. Danny instantly becomes excited now that he's in the popularity wagon, so much so that he starts to ditch his best friends. Dash later forces Danny to buy some new hip clothes before going to the party. In order to raise money for it, he decides to have a garage sale selling all the old junk from his dad's lab, which still contains the ectoplasm goo from earlier. Danny sells Dash a computer program, Portals XL, to gain the money he needs to buy the clothes for the party, denying Sam's offer to head over to her home for movies. That night, Tucker discovers Sam is inheritably rich (due to her grandfather's invention), something she kept as a secret to avoid making friends through it, while Danny discovers one of the gadgets he sold is possessed, acting on its own and mostly on the offensive when it attacks him. Defeating it, he chooses to ignore the danger in favor of the party. Danny gets another surprise when Jazz tells him she isn't going to Dash's party, forcing him to go alone wearing his new, "hip" clothes. At the party, Danny finds out Dash's dress code is now loser chic because he was unable to buy the new outfit because he spent his money on Portals XL. Danny stands out amongst his popular peers, all of which he cannot connect well with, ultimately making him realize his mistake of ditching his true friends. He goes upstairs only to find Technus, who is fusing himself with technology from the junk Danny sold to make one gigantic mechanical form, including Dash's computer and Sam's remote (which she bought at the garage sale earlier). Technus and Danny fight in Dash's room with Danny trying to stop Technus from upgrading himself (an idea Danny accidentally gave him), a mission at which he fails. The fight eventually leads outside where Danny reunites with Sam and Tucker. Danny cries out for Sam and Tucker's help, but they refuse, too angry over him ditching them, so he makes a desperate apology. Accepting it, Sam and Tucker find a way to shut down his source of power through Tucker's PDA (with help from Sam who quickly orders the latest Portals XL for Tucker to use), returning Technus to his normal form. Danny traps him in the Fenton Thermos and learns his lesson about being shallow. The next day, he apologizes again and gets revenge on Dash by stuffing his locker with his secret teddy bear collection. Casting David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom Ricky D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley Grey DeLeslie as Sam Manson Colleen O'Saughnessy Rob Paulson as Jack Fenton, Technus Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton Ron Perlman as Mr Lancer S Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter Allusions * Title: "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale" is possibly a reference to the movie "Attack of the Killer Tomatoes". * Portals XL is likely a reference to Windows XP. * The reference to the operating system vulnerabilities is a parody of the various security holes that have historically plagued the Windows operating system and whose problem continues even with current versions. Even with the most recent versions of Microsoft's operating system, Windows XP and Windows Vista, new security holes continue to be discovered and exploited by hackers and malignant computer viruses, such as the brute force key generator that is used by warez groups to activate Vista. The remedy of choice for such problems has become downloading operating system patches over the Internet and allowing them to automatically update the current working installation, such as Windows Update. However, prior to the Internet's widespread use and popularity, consumers most often purchased new updated versions, or "Service Packs" of their operating systems in CD format, which were traditionally released some time after the last official version's release, in order to fix newly discovered problems. * When Technus uses the remote control he turns Danny into a few different forms, one of those being Spock from Star Trek. *In Sam's home cinema, there are posters of Citizen Kane, Planet of The Apes and Jaws. Trivia and Goofs * When Jack leaves to get the Unlodger, he runs away from the stairs, we can see them behind him. Yet after the ghost fight, he returns to the basement by coming down the stairs. * When Danny rapidly punches Technus's Battlesuit, the metallic sounds made on contact are a sped up version of the show's theme song. *On the cover of "Jock's Quarterly", there is a highlight entitled "Exclusive Interview with Butch Hartman". * When Danny hears Jack coming downstairs, he cries, "Dad!" yet his lips don't move, although he may have been thinking it (a similar 'goof' occurs later in--interestingly, with Danny again--"My Brother's Keeper"). * When Tucker is asking Sam about what she can buy with her money, in one scene the N of the popcorn machine label is backwards. * '''1st appearence: '''Technus * this is the 1st (and as of the series, the only) time we see Dash's stuffed bear collection * When Jack and Danny take the ectoplasm-infected technology to the shed, the moon in the background is a crescent, yet later in the episode, the moon is full. * At the end of the episode Dash is still wearing Danny's outfit. es:El ataque del asesino de la venta de garaje Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes